jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
New Beats EZ
New Beats EZ are an alternative hip hop group (mostly grouped as a electro hip-hop band) that contists rappers like: JWTM (producing as JoeySideFire) and the Electronic Birth set (the robots: Brollax, Active Pimp, LaBronx Rodney, Kevin McStorm, & Techno-Face) from JoeySideFire's EZ Robots. The genre includes more techno, electro, pop rock, indie, etc. Basically, the group is just JWTM with his incredible rapping robots. New Beats EZ will soon be signed to Eligible Class Records soon in 2013. JWTM says that when his makes the "Rise Of The Robots" set, they will also be included in New Beats EZ. New Beats EZ will appear in a special JoeySideFire uprising action video, "The Doors Snaps Shut" (2013), directed by J.S.F. himself. It turns out that right before their album comes out their mixtapes like: Gravy, Navy & OG will come out in Winter 2013. The first single is actually called, "Nowhere To Be Found", which is produced by JoeySideFire himself. The second single released from this mixtape: "The Struggles That Bonded" (prod. by KevinBennettBeats). New Beats EZ will release their first studio album, Odd Way To Relate, somewhere early 2014. New Beats EZ will also have futuristic genres and share albums with other artists. New Beats EZ will also have a cloting line created by JoeySideFire himself. It's currently unknown if more artists will be included to New Beats EZ. As JoeySideFire is done with his invention of the EZ Robots he will starting to make a lot of New Beats EZ mixtapes in 2013, leaving the album to come out hopefully on October 2013. New invented beats: Sampler Sci-Fi, Starstrucken Hip-Hop, 808's Electro Jazz Rock, Keytar Drum, and etc. Leaving New Beats EZ, the most interesting alternative hip-hop electro band in the world. New Beats EZ will collaborate on an album with Nickelback in the future and soon with Roscoe Dash. International Career Started in 2012: Writing lyrics, Producing, and Creating the band JWTM (producing as JoeySideFire) is currently writing New Beats EZ lyrics to the song "Ashamed" & "Bad Quiz" (from theier first mixtape, Gravy, Navy & OG) and also "Savage" and soon will be working the other songs: "I'd Rather Be A Vampire", "Ecosystem", "Emergency Agents", "Ghosts From West Side", "Think About It" (feat. Drake, Kid Cudi, & Wiz Khalifa), "Devious Alley Dragons", and more will be the upcoming album, Odd Way To Relate, in 2013. JWTM is producing the group's songs as JoeySideFire. For the band, JoeySideFire will invent "Multi-Instrument 9:10 Reach XL", which includes many musical sounds includes extraterrestrial songs and turning songs or voices into great samples. Sounds includes: piano, keytarist, guitar (all kinds), and etc. J-Weezy The Martian is planning to work on a New Beats EZ song with ASAP Rocky and Mac Miller. Brollax & JWTM (sometimes credited as "Joey-Martian") are the lead artists of the band. New Beats EZ are known for saying "Techno-Roll Tunes" at most of their songs being the band's motto. JWTM (as JoeySideFire) will be producing the music videos. JWTM (the lead singer) will create this band by making the robot: Brollax lead rappers with him, LaBronx will be a singer. 2013 (In The Future): The Project Mixtapes and Odd Way To Relate (First Studio Album) coming soon... Band Members: * JWTM - lead musician (vocalist), songwriter, guitarist, drums, producer, director * Brollax (from Electronic Birth) - lead rapper (musical vocalist), songwriter, harmonica, saxophone, electronics * Active Pimp (from Electronic Birth) - rapper/singer (musical vocalist), entertainer, drums, narration, electronics * LaBronx (from Electronic Birth) - singer (musical vocalist), keytarist, harmonica, violin, electronics * Kevin McStorm (from Electronic Birth) - rapper (musical vocalist), pianist, violin, brass, percussion, electronics * Techno-Face (from Electronic Birth) - singer (musical vocalist), disc jockey, keytarist, drums, tuba, trumpet, narration, electronics * Sallandra (from Robotic Rise) - lead female singer, songwriter 2018 (Future): JWTM (musician & entertainer) JWTM (real name: Joseph "Joey" Yao Koffi) is actually a rapper & singer-songwriter who is currently one of the lead singer/rappers in the hip-hip electro-band, New Beats EZ. 2018 (Future): Electronic Birth (from J.S.F. EZ Robots) From the J.S.F. EZ Robots, the Electronic Birth set are soon to be built in 2013 and to be Phase 1 of J.S.F.'s huge EZ Robot project. The Electronic Birth (excluding the younger brothers: Robo-Stark & Whammerpad) consists of the five robotic brothers built in order: Brollax, Active Pimp, Band Instruments COMING SOON... Discography Mixtapes: * Gravy, Navy & OG (Winter 2013) * Phillip In Your System. (Spring 2014) * Drifting (Summer 2014) * Unknown New Project Mixtape (TBA) * Unknown New Project Mixtape (TBA) * Unknown New Project Mixtape (TBA) Studio Albums: * Odd Way To Relate (Early 2014) * Stabilized Ability (TBA) * Unknown New Project Album (TBA) * Unknown New Project Album (TBA) Collaborations: * Electrostatics And Landlords (with Nickelback) (album:TBA) * Hostile Without A Race Car (with Roscoe Dash) (album:TBA) Gallery coming soon... (Hashtags) #NewBeatsEZ #TeamElectroMagnet #TeamImpossible #RobotInvasion #ThinkAgain,Sasquatch #NoMoreGames #RaisingTheStates #TheAllOutBand Category:Artists